1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of hairpieces and, more particularly, to a means and method for attaching a hairpiece to a person's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,469 discloses a hairpiece attaching means in the form of an elongated coil spring having loops at the opposite ends thereof to provide means for attaching a hairpiece thereto. The spring is pressed against the person's head so that natural hairs are forced between adjacent coils which grip the hairs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,016 also discloses a hairpiece attaching device in a form of a coil spring having loops at the opposite ends thereof to provide means for attaching a hairpiece.
Both of these prior art hairpieces are in the form of artificial hairdresses for attaching long artificial hair to bobbed or short hair and are not particularly suitable for the attachment of a hairpiece to a man's head for covering a bald spot on the top of the scalp, for example.